The Perfect Hokage
by Fourths' son
Summary: Naruto has finally become the Hokage. He finally achieved his dream…but why is everyone terrified of him? Oneshot. Dedicated to Battousai222. Read and review. I GUARANTEE that you'll enjoy this. Review!


Title: The Perfect Hokage

Author: Fourth's son

Summary: Naruto has finally become the Hokage. He finally achieved his dream…but why is everyone terrified of him? One-shot.

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

--------------------------- Scene change

Yes, yet another one-shot by me. I won't actually be writing another story until sometime in the far future. I hope you enjoy it. Dedicated to Battousai222 for all of his help, and constant reviewing for my other stories. I hope you like it man.

-----------------------------

Begin

-----------------------------

Naruto sighed for the tenth time as he unsuccessfully tried to flatten his hair some. The 19 year old tried once more, before he gave up and moved on to straightening his tie. He made sure not to choke himself, and almost did the opposite when Kyuubi's laughter rang in his ears.

**"You look absolutely ridiculous kit, you know that?" Kyuubi asked. The giant, 9 tailed fox continued to laugh as he saw his container twist his face into a pout. No matter how old Naruto was, he could still act like a child. It amused the old fox to no end.**

Naruto shouted, "Shut up you dumb fox! You're just mad because I finally got some respect and after today, I'll be the Hokage!"

Kyuubi sighed sadly, **"Naruto," he said slowly, getting his container's attention, "How long do you think that those idiots will send you fake smiles before they get tired of it?"**

Naruto's head lowered, his hair drooped down, hiding his face from view, "I-I don't know Kyuubi. But I'm happy that they smile, even if they don't mean it. I know that in reality they hate me, but it's just that...when they smile, it's not so hard to pretend that they care for me."

**The old fox's eyes narrowed, Naruto seemed to want to live in a fantasy world in stead of the real world. Honestly, he couldn't blame his kit but, Naruto needed to get a grip and accept the fact that almost everyone hates him.**

**"You're pathetic, look at you, wishing for things to come true that NEVER will, they think your me in human form, you need to wake up and accept that the villagers hate you, and move on with your life! If you hadn't spent so much time trying to get their attention with pranks when you were little, and put all your time and effort into training, then you would've been a lot stronger, faster, and then maybe you could've stopped that Uchiha from leaving the village."**

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD, Naruto shouted angrily, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

**Kyuubi was silent for a moment, "It's true that I don't know much about today's world, seeing as how I've only been out of hell for 19 years, but I do know that Orochimaru was the strongest of the Sannin and one of the strongest people in the world today. Sasuke made a wise choice on his part by following Orochimaru to get power, no matter how you obtain it, power is power. Remember that Kit."**

Naruto replied, "And where did Orochimaru get his power, while we're on the subject, where did Itachi Uchiha get his power? They got it in Konoha, really shows how smart Sasuke is by him leaving the most powerful hidden village. If he wanted more power, he could've asked Gai or some Jounins to teach him. Hell, he could've got Kakashi to teach him, the Chidori is not his only technique, he is known as the copy ninja because he has copied over 1,000 jutsu. Sasuke was really smart to leave sensei behind just to get a seal, and his body possessed. Now, enough of this, we're finished."

That said, Naruto returned to tidying him self up. A few minutes later, Kyuubi spoke up, **"Naruto, are you going to-"**

"No," Naruto interrupted, "I am going to rule with fairness, respect, dignity, and kindness."

**Kyuubi nodded, happy with his kit, "I'm glad that you'll show them kindness, I was worried."**

**"Listen kit, I'm only going to say this once." **Naruto didn't move, waiting for what his tenant was about to say. **"I-I'm...proud of...you." He got out.**

The soon to be Hokage dropped his vest in shock, his body going numb, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Listening to the fox grumble to himself, Naruto smiled. "Thanks Kyuubi...I may be alone, but with you I'm not truly alone."

**The demon fox let a grin slip across his face, which had no signs of ill intent in it whatsoever, "Your welcome brat. Now that we've established the fact that we're family, can we get this show on the road?"**

Naruto nodded, looked at himself once more in the mirror, and walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------

The Jounin waved, and greeted everyone that he came across, ignoring the fact that even though they smiled at him, their eyes did nothing to block out their hate from washing over him. He could feel their fists clench behind his back, them shaking with anger at having to treat the demon with kindness. How this monster was going to be their Hokage, and they couldn't do anything about it. Grumbling about how unfair the situation was, they all followed the future Hokage to the big platform in the middle of town.

Naruto meanwhile, was chanting a mantra in his head, "_fairness, respect, dignity, and kindness. Fairness, respect, dignity, and kindness."_

He continued to chant his mantra while Kyuubi cheered him on.

-----------------------------------

"...And he is also the strongest shinobi in the village. With all these thoughts in mind, I am here to tell you that the Rokadaime Hokage is none other than...Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade shouted happily, tears running down her face as she realized that not only had her son accomplished his dream, but she was free form paperwork! There were mixed reactions, some cheered, some clapped politely, not liking it, but knowing that he earned it. Other just smiled, while the braver ones glared at Naruto or at the ground. Naruto on the other hand, ran up on stage, grabbed Tsunade and kissed her on the lips for a full minute before he continued to jump around happily.

Naruto threw on the hat, and quickly put on the robes before he threw a peace sign in the air that left his friends laughing.

"Thank you Baa-chan. I have worked my entire life to achieve my goal, and now I stand before you as the youngest Hokage in Konoha History! Things in the past were...difficult, but with the help of my friends I managed to get passed it all, and accomplish my goal. I promise to be a good Hokage to everyone, and show you all the same fairness, respect, dignity, and kindness," His face took a twist, and a mad smile made it's way onto his face, "that you all showed me as a child."

People stopped cheering as what he said finally registered in their minds, and everyone had one thought. _'Kindness? We never showed him any kindness. All we did was beat him, and torture him.'_ After realizing this, everyone grew pale, and some started shaking.

Naruto shouted, "ALL HELL KONOHA!!!"

Out of the corner of his eye he watched the clone poof into a burst of smoke, and smiled.

With his speech over, he bowed and left the stage, following the path that the clone went, and leaving a huge silence in his wake.

-------------------------------

Naruto stopped in front of the building that the clone of Tsunade had went into, and smiled. He walked into the room, and stared at the person in the chair in front of him. Chained to the chair, in the middle of a room with chakra seals all over the wall, was none other than The Legendary Sucker, Tsunade. Naruto smiled and bent down towards his baa-chan, and lovingly kissed her on the cheek. His eyes narrowed as he felt her pull away, so he stood up.

"What's wrong Baa-chan," he asked in an innocent voice, "Oh I get it! You don't think that I'll make a good Hokage do you?"

Tsunade continued to stare at him, wondering what could have possibly have happened to him to drive him off the deep end. Naruto smiled at her kindly, "I'll be the best Hokage ever! I promised to be fair, and I will. I'll raise all taxes by 90 so they'll know what it's like to have to pay 10x the amount of something. I promised to treat them with respect, and I will. If someone comes and asks me for help, then I'll spit on them and kick them out of my office like the they did me when I was hurt and needed medical assistance."

"I promised to treat them with Dignity, and I will. I'll hurt them, and torture them, and make them feel like monsters like they did me when I was little. I promised to treat them with kindness, and I will...as long as they sell their daughters to me."

Tsunade shook her head sadly, letting the tears drip down her face as she saw her picture of a peaceful Konoha changed into a corrupted, crime infested, war torn village. Naruto continued to speak, "See Baa-chan? I'll treat everyone as equals. They said I was a monster, and they hurt me, and did inhumane things to me, so that makes them monsters too!"

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders, and gently shook her in happiness, "I'll treat them nicely. You know I will Baa-chan, I'll treat them nicely!"

As a result of him shaking her, her robe pocket flew open, and a slip of paper fell out. Naruto spoke again before he picked it up, "I treated you nicely."

His eyes scanned over the paper, and he snarled.

_Dear Godaime Hokage,_

_We the council, in order to form a better, more perfect Konoha, have been asked to tell you that the Rokidaime Hokage is..._

_Hatake Kakashi._

_That's all,_

_Best wishes._

Naruto lifted his head, and glared at his Baa-chan, "But you never treated me nicely."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a kunai, and slowly made his way towards Tsunade who was squirming, trying to tell him that she tried to fight the council. Naruto sat down on her lap, and Tsunade could feel his erection pressing against her waist. Naruto let his hands move on their own will, from rubbing against her thighs, to fondling her breasts, till they finally stopped near her mouth. The Hokage gripped the kunai tighter, and severed the rope that covered her mouth.

"Naruto wait I tried to fight against them but-"

Naruto closed his baa-chan's mouth, by covering it with his own; soon he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of french kissing, and fondling his mother, he pulled back, and smiled. Then he spoke the last words Tsunade would ever hear, "I love you Baa-chan, Goodbye."

Before Tsunade could say anything, Naruto plunged his kunai into her heart, and stared into Tsunade's eyes as she kept losing more blood.

------------------------------------

Naruto got off of his dead mother, and went to the middle of the room. Once there he began making hand signs at a rapid speed, once done he shouted, "**Forbidden Technique: Re-animation jutsu!"**

There was a bright flash, and a second later there was a yellow coffin standing beside The Rokidaime. Slowly, the top creaked open, and a tall, pale, snake-like figure with long black hair emerged. Orochimaru turned and stared at Naruto, his wide eyes, a dead give away. The Snake Sannin looked around the room, and smirked once his eyes laid upon Tsunade's crumpled over, bloody body.

He turned back to Naruto, and the two stared at one another until Naruto spoke, "Would you like to be my advisor?"

Orochimaru's smirk grew even bigger, "I'd love to."

Oh yes, there was indeed a bright future for Konoha in the horizon.

----------------------------------

Finished.

-------------------------------

That's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Especially you Battousai222, it was dedicated to you, thanks again for the help. REVIEW!

Fourth's son.

-------------------------------- note.

_This is Battousai222, and thank you for dedicating this to me. I enjoyed the one-shot tons and you are a great author._


End file.
